Alles Kaputt
Alles Kaputt is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the race start *Chase after the racers *Drop Lis off at her house Script Neil walks up to Lis' house and finds her polishing a dirtbike in her driveway. Neil walks over to Lis, calling out to her and starting a conversation 'Neil: '''Hey Lis, nice bike! '''Lis: '''Yo Neil! Yeah, it's a nice bike. Got it off the internet for sixty bucks and fixed it up. '''Neil: '''I can tell. Anyway, what's the plan you got to get back at them Nazis? '''Lis: '''Well, you see, they're crazy big into motocross. You're familiar, right? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I'm good on a bike. Why? '''Lis: '''Well, in addition to getting this here bike online, I also got this here submachine gun at the surplus store. ''Lis shows Neil an UZI as she talks 'Lis: '''So we go to the race, you ride after them and I pick them off one by one. '''Neil: '''Why not I shoot and you ride? I mean, I'm the gun guy, you know? I've been in the army, I can shoot. '''Lis: '''But can you shoot from a moving target? Even then, I'm not too good on a bike, so it's all you. '''Neil: '''Yeah, alright. ''Neil and Lis both get on the bike The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the race start. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Where we headed? '''Lis: '''There's a race starting over by the scrapyard from what I heard. We're gonna go there and I'm gonna kill all the Nazis I see! Anything with a shaved head, combat boots, or a swastika vest is gonna stop being counted by the census by the time I'm done here! '''Neil: '''That's actually a pretty creative euphemism. What else you got? '''Lis: '''Uh...those Nazis are gonna be at room temperature, paid the debt we all have to pay, rung down the curtain and joined the invisible choir and...and that about does it. '''Neil: '''That's actually pretty good. You should go into standup after this whole Nazi hunting thing? '''Lis: '''You really think? Fucking neat. ''The player arrives at the race start. After arriving, the racers ride away. The player is then instructed to chase after them so Lis can shoot them. During the chase, Lis calls out to Neil 'Lis: '''They started early! C'mon, let's get them! ''As Lis shoots at the bikers, Neil will yell one of the following quotes 'Neil: '''Watch my fucking head! '''Neil: '''Don't take off my head! '''Neil: '''Watch where you're pointing that thing! '''Neil: '''Chill out with shooting that right by my ear! ''Lis kills all the neo-nazis. The player is then instructed to drive Lis back to her house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''This is fucking awesome, dude! You had a good time? '''Neil: '''What!? '''Lis: '''Did you have a good time!? '''Neil: '''What!? '''Lis: '''Did you have a fucking good time!? '''Neil: '''I can't hear you! '''Lis: '''Did! You! Have! A! Good! Fucking! Time! '''Neil: '''I can't hear you! You ever ride a motorbike with a gun going off right by your ear!? ''The player arrives at Lis' house. Upon arrival, Lis exits the bike and walks into her house as she calls out to Neil 'Lis: '''You did good, keep the bike if you can hear me. ''Mission Passed